


Passing Time

by gaykatastrophe



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykatastrophe/pseuds/gaykatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's frustrated at her studies and strikes a brilliant idea to pass her time, including that incredibly attractive vampire brooding in the corner of her dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hot Vamp

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the first proper fic I've written, and so also first smut.  
> My English is probably terrible (and yes it is my first language)- i write tenses very inconsistently. sorry.  
> I really hope everything sounds real enough. Enjoy.

“What was the role of journalism in the second world war Europe?” Laura stared frustratingly at her assignment paper. It’s such a vague question she thought. It was practiced so differently depending on where in Europe you were. She didn’t really want to answer this now; she needed to think on it. She decided she would look at her Lit paper, but then she remembered she’d struck a blank on it too. Giving up, Laura spins around from her desk, her eyes landing on her gorgeous roommate.

Carmilla is sat up; leaning against the headboard of her sturdy dorm bed, in what Laura believed couldn’t possibly be a comfortable position. She is hunched over an old leather bound book with worn gold titling in a language that probably stopped existing like 200 years ago. Laura has an idea. She rolls her chair across the room until she’s level with Carmilla, staring intently at the vampire to try and get her attention. It doesn’t take long. Carmilla, without lifting an eye from the page, murmurs out, “What are you playing at, cupcake? You know I don’t do this love-y heart eyes thing, or whatever; soulless vampire; remember?”  
“Oh come on, Carm, we both know that’s not true. You’ve got the most beautiful soul I’ve ever known.” Carmilla stiffens for a moment; she’s not quite used to this, having someone believe in her, or whatever it is. It makes her feel warm inside, she would never tell though. Choosing to keep her apathetic demeanour, she responds, “flattering.”  
“Don’t be such a sour puss. I meant it. You’re the most beautiful, amazing,” Laura creeps over, leaning closer to Carmilla. Carmilla can feel Laura’s warm breath on her neck, she closes her book, “sexiest girl, in the history of ever,” Laura takes the book from Carmilla’s hands and puts it on the bedhead. She clambers into Carmilla’s laps and clasps her hands behind Carmilla’s head. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura and their foreheads press together, “and I love you.”  
“I love you too, cupcake.” Laura grins, and Carmilla can’t help but smile a little back. That’s the first time she, they, have actually said it. Laura doesn’t doubt her word, she knows she’s head over heels for Carmilla and seriously, Carmilla nearly died for her. Carmilla, on the other hand, is surprised by her own forwardness, it’s true, of course it’s true, of course she loves Laura, but there’s still a small part of her that’s scared that Laura will face the same fate as her past lovers, the same fate as Elle. But Laura’s different, she wouldn’t betray her like Elle did; Laura loves her.

Laura tilts her head and presses her lips to Carmilla’s, she sucks softly at Carmilla’s lower lip before letting her tongue dance across the upper one, which sends a tingling sensation all through Carmilla’s mouth. Carmilla pushes herself and Laura down the bed, till Laura lies atop her; honey brown hair falls on Carmilla’s face and Laura immediately ties it back with a band from her wrist, before deepening the kiss. Oh god, it feels so good. Carmilla melts back into the yellow pillow, her hands creeping up the back of Laura’s shirt. She breaks the kiss to look to Laura for consent. Laura nods and Carmilla unclasps the bra, pulling it under Laura shirt and tossing it aside. Laura pulls off Carmilla’s, not surprisingly black, t-shirt before following with her own. Carmilla’s eyes dart to Laura’s breasts and Laura definitely notices. She smirks before giving Carmilla’s own black lacy bra a glance followed by a raised eyebrow. Carmilla rolls her eyes but takes it off anyway. Now they’re both topless. 

Carmilla drags Laura back into her and joins their lips, in a messy and passionate kiss. Laura’s mouth begins to drift, kissing a trail from Carmilla’s mouth, across her cheek, down her jawline and toward her neck, right toward that sweet spot that vampires love so much. Laura sucks at Carmilla’s neck, giving her shivers as her tongue darts back and forth, undoubtedly creating love bites, however short lived they may be given her vampiric healing. Carmilla’s head is tilted backwards as Laura moves further down her chest, pressing her lips to the skin where Carmilla’s heart is. Laura takes Carmilla’s right breast in her hand and squeezes it gently. She feels her nipple harden as she rolls it between her fingers. Laura feels a warmness between her legs at this, but doesn’t pause. She’s going to make Carmilla feel loved. Laura twirls her tongue around Carmilla’s left nipple, taking it in her mouth and sucking lightly, still continuing with the circling of her tongue. Carmilla’s hips buck upwards slightly. Laura smiles, she knows that what she is doing is working. Carmilla is a centuries old undead badass and yet Laura still hears her name catching on her girlfriend’s breath.  
Laura takes each of Carmilla’s breasts in her hands and begins kissing a line down her stomach stopping just above her naval.  
Laura slides a finger below the waist band of Carmilla’s leather pants and asks, “Is this ok?” Carmilla affirmatively responds, “Yes, anything.” Oh god. She hadn’t realized how far she’d sunken to submission, she’d have to get pay back later, but right now, this was good, this she liked. Laura tugged off Carmilla pants before signalling the black lacy panties that Laura noted matched the bra. Carmilla’s “yes” was just a little eager. Laura pulled off the panties and took a moment to awe at Carmilla’s slender and absolutely gorgeous body. Carmilla had propped herself to her elbows and nodded towards Laura’s pant region, “Yours too, cutie”. Laura got up and slid out of her faded blue jeans and blue toned leopard print panties. Carmilla surveyed her, and Laura clearly looked nervous. Carmilla bit her lip, her fangs slightly protruding. Laura could tell she was definitely turned on which reminded her she was in the middle of something. 

Laura graced herself back onto Carmilla, landing a quick kiss to her lips on her decent. Laura retraced her trail from Carmilla’s chest to belly button, but this time she didn’t pause, pursuing slightly further to just above Carmilla’s hairline. Carmilla’s legs spread open slightly, as if on impulse. Carmilla clearly didn’t have much control on herself right now. Laura proceeded, placing gently kisses on her inner thighs. 

She was drawing this out. Even Laura could smell how turned on Carmilla was. 

Laura continued her soft kisses and Carmilla was getting impatient. “Please,” She muttered. She did not just beg. Oh, she was going to perform some serious payback later.  
Laura figured she’d oblige and slipped her fingers between Carmilla’s folds, feeling the wetness, which made Laura aware of the wet between her own legs. Her fingers found Carm’s clit and she began slow ministrations, gently circling around and around but not actually touching where Carmilla wanted her to. Carmilla huffed exacerbated. Laura took away were fingers which only made Carmilla further frustrated. If she wasn’t already dead the tension could have killed her. 

But before Carmilla could complain, Laura lowered her mouth to Carmilla’s dripping wet pussy, licking up some of the moisture and tracing circles at her entrance before moving slightly higher. Carmilla tasted good. Laura dipped her tongue between Carmilla’s lips and took her swollen bud in her mouth, sucking tenderly, and lightly flicking her tongue back and forth. Carmilla’s hips jutted upwards, but Laura pulled them back down. Carmilla had super strength but she let Laura restrain her. Laura could feel Carmilla tensing, she knew she on edge. Slowly Laura inserted one finger, and then a second, still holding down Carmilla’s hips with her other hand. Laura curled her fingers inside, rubbing across the internal wall. Laura felt Carmilla tightening around her. She was close. Carmilla was panting, “Laura”, escaped on whispers between breaths with the intermittent, “please”. Laura rubbed her thumb over Carmilla’s clit and that was enough. Carmilla began to quiver and Laura released her hip, holding still whilst she rode out her orgasm.  
When she relaxed, Laura slid out her fingers and shuffled up Carmilla’s body. She sat upon her stomach, legs resting either side. Carmilla opened her eyes.  
Laura caught her stare and she took her fingers in her mouth sucking off Carmilla’s juices and humming seductively. Carmilla had a somewhat dazed look on her face that quickly changed to determination. 

Laura was still licking her fingers when Carmilla flipped her on her back, “Your turn now sweet heart.”


	2. The Cute Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is a bit rushed, but if I didn't write it now, I probably never would. My tense is probably inconsistent too, but it's too much of a bother to fix.

Carmilla single-handedly pinned Laura’s hands above her head and told her not to move them, or else. 

Laura’s heart was beating heavy, her chest quite visibly heaving. Large brown eyes stared back at Carmilla, who couldn’t help but smile, which she tried (and failed) to hide by biting her lip. Laura tried to lift her head to meet Carmilla’s lips, but Carmilla leaned away, smirking, "you’re going to stay still, ok, cupcake? Relax and I’ll do all the hard work." Carmilla winked, and Laura let out a low groan. 

Carmilla squeezed Laura’s wrists to remind her she was still holding them, and pushed them into the mattress a little; a reminder to keep them there. She let go and moved her hands to Laura’s hips. Carmilla began tracing kisses down Laura’s neck, down her chest, just as Laura had done. She takes Laura’s tit in her mouth and sucks on it, not nearly as gently as Laura had. Laura hands lift up and Carmilla backs away, giving her a warning glare. Laura huffs and puts them back above her head, gripping the sheet tightly. Carmilla goes back to what she was doing, tracing her name with her tongue on Laura’s nipple. 

Carmilla slips one hand between Laura’s legs, still using the other to pin her hips to the bed. Her fingertips find Laura’s pulsing clit, and begin tracing feather light circles around it. 

Laura tries to lift her hips to get more friction but she can’t. She’s getting more and more frustrated. 

Carmilla begins lightly flicking Laura’s clit, "Carm… please?".

Carmilla doesn’t give any indication she heard. She keeps teasing. Fingers play just at Laura’s entrance. Laura’s about to start begging again, "Car-" when Carmilla slips two fingers into Laura and curls them inside, Laura's voice goes high, "fuuuckk". Carmilla uncurls and curls her fingers and Laura tenses up, she uses her thumb against Laura's clit, and Laura is almost lost. Her hands abandon the bed and grab Carmilla’s hair. Carmilla freezes and pulls away, “Now what did I say?” Laura lets out a frustrated moan. Carmilla grabs Laura’s hands and places them back above her head. Laura grabs the sheet again. 

Carmilla begins kissing Laura’s lips, roughly. Just when Laura starts taking initiative, Carmilla moves her mouth to Laura’s neck and begins kissing a trail down her chest, down her stomach, until her face is between Laura’s legs. She teases with her tongue, gently sliding it along the lips of Laura’s dripping pussy. Laura’s breathing was heavy, but it catches. Carmilla notices and being the tease that she is backs away and gives Laura a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Carm, please…” Laura begs. Carmilla slips her fingers between Laura’s legs and begins rubbing at her clit. “Plea-“ Carmilla slips two fingers into Laura before she can finish the word and curls them inside. Laura begins to shake, and Carmilla continues to play with her thumb on Laura's clit. Laura is still shaking when Carmilla lowers her lips to Laura's neck and places a soft kiss. Laura gasps, "bite me". Carmilla doesn’t pause and she sinks her teeth into Laura. Laura screams Carmilla's name. 

Finally, Laura stops shaking and Carmilla licks away the blood. 

"Can I move now?"

"Of course, cupcake."

Laura grabs Carmilla's face and pulls her into a deep kiss. She breaks only to say, "I love you."

"I love you too, Laura."

Laura falls asleep, her head on Carmilla's chest. She can hear Carmilla's heart beating softly, even though Carmilla doesn't believe it's there. But just before she drifts off, she whispers, "My heart beats for you too." 

Carmilla smiles. Laura is the one girl she will never let go.


End file.
